galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Cherry cobbler
Distinct Terran food Cobbler is a dish consisting of a fruit or savoury filling poured into a large baking dish and covered with a batter, biscuit, or dumpling (in The United Kingdom) before being baked. Some cobbler recipes, especially in the American south, resemble a thick-crusted, deep-dish pie with both a top and bottom crust. It is part of the cuisine of the United Kingdom and United States . And has found its way to virtually every human colony and planet. Fresh Cherry Cobbler made with dark sweet cherries that get baked in their own juices and topped with a sweet, cinnamon biscuit dough. The dough is tender and turns a gorgeous golden brown during baking. Recipe Fresh cherry cobbler Remeber those fresh cherries I shared with you on Instagram? I ended up using them in the most amazing cherry cobbler I’ve ever had. It’s been weeks and I’m just getting around to sharing the recipe. I love this cobbler so much because there’s absolutely no canned filling or store-bought biscuit dough. It’s made entirely from scratch and comes together easily. I love making cobblers and crisps. Fruit-laden desserts are my ultimate weakness. I’m not sure why. I mean, they are so simple and take no time at all to make. I’m all for easy desserts that taste like a million bucks! Fresh cherries pitted and sliced in a glass bowl. Which cherries to use for fresh cherry cobbler? The cherry filling can be made with any cherry variety. But, the sweeter the cherry, the better the cobbler will be. I used dark red Bing cherries as they tend to be sweeter than other varieties. If you have access to Balaton cherries, those are great as well. If you like sour cherries and prefer to use those, you certainly can as well. However, you may need to add more sugar to the filling depending on your tastes. Unfortunately, you’ll need to pit the cherries. A cherry pitter works great but if you don’t have one, you can still easily pit the cherries with a knife. Use a small paring knife and cut the cherry in half, circling all the way around the pit. Gently twist and the cherry should separate with the pit still attached one half. Slip the knife under the pit and pop it out. It will take some practice but once you get the hang of it, pitting cherries without a pitter won’t take you very long at all. It took me 15-20 minutes to pit 5 cups of cherries this way. Fresh cherry jam filling for cobbler in a saucepan with a wooden spoon. Cherry cobbler filling made with 5 ingredients The filling doesn’t contain a lot of extravagant ingredients. You need just a handful of basic items that are probably already in your pantry – cherries, sugar, salt, lemon juice, vanilla extract, almond extract, and cornstarch. The cornstarch is used in conjunction with the sugar to help thicken the juices. It also offers stability so the cobbler doesn’t turn into a soupy mess. There’s still plenty of juices in the bottom of the cobbler but the entire thing won’t be swimming in juice. Vanilla and almond extracts are included for added flavor. I love cherry and almond together. The two compliment each other so well. I’ve used this combo to make cherry almond biscotti and almond cherry sugar cookie cake and I’m certain you will love it too! Cook the filling on the stovetop until it has thickened. This will ensure the filling is sturdy and the cherries are tender after baking. Unbaked cherry cobbler in a pan. Topping for cherry cobbler The topping is a standard biscuit dough that bakes up tender and crisp. It’s made with flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, cinnamon, butter, and milk. The cinnamon is optional but I completely adore it. I used only 1/4 teaspoon because I didn’t want it to overpower the flavors in the filling. Mix all the dry ingredients together and cut the butter in with a pastry cutter until the mixture resembles coarse crumbs. Then slowly add the milk, adding just enough to moisten the dough. You don’t want it to be too wet or it’ll never bake all the way through. It should be moist enough to hold together but not runny. Drop the topping by the spoonfuls over the top of the cherries in a baking ban and bake the cobbler until the topping is golden brown and cooked through. That should take around 15 minutes. The great thing about cobbler is they’re meant to be eaten warm. You don’t have to wait around for it to cool. Spoon some out and top it with vanilla ice cream. You’re going to love it! Fresh cherry cobbler in a white bowl with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Helpful tools Cherry Pitter Mixing Bowl Measuring Cups & Spoons Saucepan Baking Pan Fresh Cherry Cobbler made with dark sweet cherries that get baked in their own juices and topped with a sweet, cinnamon biscuit dough. 5 from 4 votes Print Fresh Cherry Cobbler Fresh Cherry Cobbler made with dark sweet cherries that get baked in their own juices and topped with a sweet, cinnamon biscuit dough. The dough is tender and turns a gorgeous golden brown during baking. Keyword cherry cobbler, cobbler Prep Time 45 minutes Cook Time 20 minutes Total Time 1 hour 5 minutes Yields 8 servings Calories 263 kcal Ingredients US Cups - Metric 5 cups pitted and halved sweet red cherries about 1.7 pounds 2/3 cup granulated sugar 2 tablespoons cornstarch 1/4 teaspoon salt 2 tablespoons fresh lemon juice 1 teaspoon vanilla extract 1/4 teaspoon almond extract For the topping 1 cup all-purpose flour 1/2 cup sugar 1 teaspoon baking powder 1/4 teaspoon salt 1/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon 2 tablespoons unsalted butter cold, cut into pieces 1/3 - 1/2 cup milk cold Instructions In a large saucepan, combine the cherries, sugar, cornstarch, and salt. Stir in the lemon juice, vanilla extract, and almond extract. Bring to a boil over medium heat and cook for 5 minutes, or until cherries are tender and juices have thickened. Transfer cherries to an ungreased 8-inch square baking pan. Make the topping Preheat the oven to 450°F. Combine the flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, and cinnamon in a medium bowl. Using a pastry blender, cut in the butter until the mixture resembles coarse crumbs. Gradually add enough milk to moisten the dough. Drop by the spoonfuls over the top of the cherries. Bake for 10-15 minutes, until the top is golden brown and biscuit is cooked through. Make ahead tip The cobbler can be baked up to 6 hours ahead of time and cooled completely. Cover and refrigerate until ready to use. Before serving, let stand at room temperature for 1 hour, then warm in a 350°F oven for about 20 minutes. Recipe Notes You'll need about 1.7 pounds of cherries. Use any variety you like. For a sweeter taste, choose dark red cherries such as Bing or Balaton. If you prefer a sour variety, you Category:Food & Drink